edward and bellas kids part 3
by lizziedizzy555
Summary: so sorry i did a mistake in the last one but this is the exact same! lol anyway this has a lot of romance, sex and fighting but its really intresting and the next chapter will be the birth of the new child!


" Bella please tell me your alright" charlie said worriedly.

" I'm fine dad it's just I have a daughter that you never met her name is renesmee carlie Cullen" Bella explained

" WHAT! charlie practically screamed.

" dad you can come meet her shes two years old I'm sorry for not telling you" Bella said sadly.

" it's ok I guess you knew I would have this reaction" charlie sighed.

I decided to tell him more.

" and im pregnant with my second child" Bella said quickly.

" Bella honey why the hell didnt you tell me" charlie cried.

" i dont know because you would freak out like this" bella said.

" honey I will love them no matter what but I love you more" charlie explained.

" I know dad but listen I have to go now to renesmee" bella lied.

" ok then bye honey I will come round later" charlie said.

" ok bye dad" Bella said.

" love you lots bells miss you cant wait to see you" charlie said.

a tear fell down bellas cheeks and she finally replied.

" love you too"

( now over to the wolfs)

Sam was talking to the pack when Jacob arrived.

" what's going on Sam"? Jacob asked curiously.

" we are talking about Bella sit Jake" Sam said sternly.

Jacob sat and glared at Sam.

" I'm not killing Bella or the unborn baby" Leah snapped.

earning a lot of weird looks from all the pack.

" whats got into you leah" Quil asked.

" yeah you have got more moodier then usual" embry joined in.

Quil, embry, paul jared and Seth laughed. Jacob didnt, he actually felt bad for leah.

Leah rolled her eyes at them and glared and stood up and ran as fast as she could she ran until she got to Emily's house. Leah now forgave Emily and they were close again.

she went to Emily and started crying.

" Leah what's wrong are you ok" Emily asked.

" yeah I'm fine it's just I have imprinted on Bella and Edwards unborn child.

Emily gasped.

" don't tell Sam and the others they will tease me" Leah said sadly.

" I won't Leah I'm sure Bella and Edward won't mind" Emily said.

" I know they will so that's why I'm going to talk to them soon when the baby's born.

just then they were interrupted by the others they all came in Leah stood up and went to the door but Emily grabbed her arm.

" Leah has some news that she wants to tell you" Emily said as Sam kissed her forehead.

everyone looked at Leah who turned to run away but her brother and embry stopped her...

Leah pushed them off her and ran she got away then phased into a wolf and ran until she got to a small cottage, she smelt vampire, she knew it was bella, she and Bella were good friends and whenever no one was at the cottage Leah went over and knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door and smiled.

" hello Leah hurry and get in before Edward finds out your here" Bella grinned and gave her friend a hug.

" hi Bella where's renesmee? leah asked.

" shes at the other house with edward and rosalie, the others have gone hunting.

leah nodded then looked at bella sadly she didnt know how she would explain to bella.

" Bella there's something I need to tell you don't get mad at me" Leah begged.

" you're nuts Leah, Bella laughed.

Leah did a fake giggle then looked at Bella.

" I sort of imprinted on your unborn child" Leah said, " I'm really sorry Bella.

bellas expression turned from happy to fury.

" YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SECOND CHILD LEAH!" Bella screamed.

" what's wrong I imprinted I can't help it Bella" Leah said calmly looking at bellas bump.

" so I have good news and bad news" Bella said more calmly.

Leah just stared at the bump.

" so I have been told that I am having a boy and now you're taking him from me" Bella said in anger.

just then Edward came in and was angry to find Leah to be here and looked at his fuming wife.

" Leah you're not welcome here" Edward snarled.

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU IMPRINT ON HIM IF YOU NEVER MET HIM" Bella bellowed.

" I don't know look Bella I can't stay away from him" Leah sighed.

Bella turned to a very confused Edward, and explained.

Edward was now excited for a son but pissed that Leah imprinted.

" I'm not staying away from him especially when he's born" Leah yelled and ran out of the cottage.

edward turned to bella and pulled her close he pulled her into a long kiss, then edward pushed bella on the floor and they kissed, then bella took hold of edwards cock and sucked it, while edward kept taking her clothes off, this went on for a while then they stopped, put thier clothes on and Bella faced her husband.

" where's renesmee? Bella asked.

"with Rosalie, anyway we are not letting leah near the baby" Edward said...

Bella nodded, then there was a knock at the door.

Bella put her arms protectively on her bump and looked at edward.

" Leah go away we dont care if you imprinted stay away" edward snarled.

it wasn't Leah it was Jacob.

" hey beautiful I read Edwards thoughts leah imprinted on our child" jacob asked.

edward snarled, so did bella.

" Jacob we can't be in love we are natural enemies" bella replied.

" as if I cared I will still love you Bella no matter what" Jacob smiled.

Edward snarled again and went to hurt Jacob but Bella stopped him.

" Edward I want to see renesmee" Bella said to distract him.

Edward gave Jake one last glare and then he took bellas hand they ran together they got to the wall in 0 seconds as always.

_I love being a vampire i can get to places more quicker._

_" whats that bella?_

_jake im thinking to myself stop reading my thoughts._

jake grinned, bella scowled edward glared.

they got to the house to where nessie was sitting on rosalies lap playing with her hair.

everyone was now there, Alice, jasper, esme and Carlisle and Emmett.

edward turned to them and pulled bella near him and touched her bump bella did the same.

nessie noticed her parents and she giggled happily, slid of her aunties lap and ran.

"mommy, mommy I missed you" nessie said and lifted up her arms.

bella laughed and picked up nessie and kissed her about 100 times.

edward did the same to Bella and nessie then he and Bella shared a long kiss.

then he put his hand on the baby bump bella carried nessie with one hand and touched the bump with the other, they were a great family.

Rosalie looked on with jealously, sensing this Emmett came and put a arm round Rosalie and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

Rosalie smiled.

Alice, jasper, carlisle and esme did the same to each other.

part 4 coming soon!


End file.
